Lory de cupido
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Había dicho que no iba a intervenir...pero este par necesita un buen empujón...


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Lory de cupido**

-¿Diga?-decía el Presidente Lory al teléfono.

-Presidente, ¿será que pueda ayudarme?-

-¿Qué sucede Yashiro? Es raro que me llames, a menos que tenga algo que ver con Ren-

-Exactamente-

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?-

-Creo que Ren y Kyoko-chan pelearon-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ayer Ren me dijo que le diría todo a Kyoko-chan, le pregunté si se le declararía y me respondió que antes tenía que decirle un par de cosas más-

-Comprendo-

-Entonces, hoy pensé que llegaría feliz, pero es todo lo contrario, lo disimula bien, pero yo que lo conozco sé que está totalmente destrozado, es la primera vez que lo veo así-

-Entiendo, ¿a qué hora terminan sus trabajos de hoy?-

-A las 8-

-Dile que pase a mi oficina cuando termine-

-De acuerdo-

-Mientras tanto, le preguntaré a Mogami-kun qué fue lo que ocurrió-

-Gracias Presidente, Ren estará ahí a las 8:30-

-Bien-

Cuando terminó la llamada, Lory llamó a Sebastian.

-Necesito que le preguntes a Sawara-san, a qué hora puede pasar Mogami-kun a mi oficina-

-Entendido-

Unos minutos después…

-Presidente, Sawara-san dijo que el trabajo de Mogami-san de hoy termina a las 7:30-

-Perfecto, dile que le informe que pase a mi oficina a las 8-

-De acuerdo-

-Estos dos van a necesitar un empujoncito-

Puntualmente a las 8, Kyoko ya estaba sentada frente al Presidente Lory en su oficina.

-¿De qué quería hablarme Presidente?-

-¿Por qué peleaste con Ren?-

Él tan directo como siempre.

-Yo no… ¿por qué piensa que yo…?-

-Es obvio, puedes engañar a cualquiera pero a mí no, tú has llorado y mucho y por el único motivo por el que llorarías actualmente sería por Ren-

-Es que él…-

-Te dijo que él es Kuon-

-¿Usted lo sabe?-

-Mogami-kun, yo lo traje a Japón y lo ayudé a crear a Tsuruga Ren-

-Cierto, creo que él mencionó algo así-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo que él sea Kuon Hizuri?-

-No tiene nada de malo-

-¿Entonces por qué peleaste con él?-

-Es una larga historia-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Verá, de niña yo lloraba mucho, un día encontré un lugar dónde llorar a solas en medio del bosque, junto a un riachuelo, ahí conocí a Corn, él era el Príncipe de las Hadas, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy especial para mí, es mi mejor recuerdo. Hace un tiempo me reencontré con Corn en Guam y él me…pidió que lo ayudara a eliminar una maldición-Kyoko no quiso contar todos los detalles, eso era un secreto entre los dos- Ayer, Tsuruga-san me confesó que en realidad él es Corn…Tsuruga-san sabe que tan importante es Corn para mí y no me lo dijo, me lo ocultó todo este tiempo…se burló de mí…-

-Entonces, estás molesta porque te lo ocultó-

-Sí-

-Ya veo, Mogami-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Él mismo de niño te dijo que se llamaba Corn?-

-No, según me dijo anoche, él me dijo que se llamaba Kuon y yo entendí Corn-

-¿Él te dijo que era un hada?-

-No…esa fui yo-

-¿Entonces no crees que fue un lindo detalle de su parte que él continuara con el papel de Corn el Príncipe de las hadas por ti?-

-¿Lindo detalle?-

-Así es como yo lo veo, además ¿alguna vez has pensado que Ren se esté burlando de ti?-

-Al principio, pero cuando nos conocimos mejor ya no fue así-

-¿Escuchaste las razones por las que él te lo ocultó?-

-No, porque salí huyendo-

-¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos por él, ahora que sabes esto?-

-¡No! Eso jamás…yo lo amo-

-Entonces si lo amas tanto, ¿por qué no te quedaste a escuchar sus razones?-

-Yo…no lo sé-

-Mogami-kun, prométeme algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando vuelvas a ver a Ren, escucha lo que tiene que decirte-

-Es…está bien-

-Bien, ¡decidido! Ahora ¿qué te parece si entras a esa habitación y escuchas nuestra conversación?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ren está a punto de llegar-

-Pero no quiero espiar-

-Te estoy dando permiso para escuchar-

-No quiero-

-Sebastian, ¿la llevas?-

-Claro-

Sebastian tenía agarrada a Kyoko cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Rápido, Ren ya llegó!-

Sebastian arrastró a Kyoko a la habitación y con su dedo le indicó que guardara silencio y escuchara.

-Tan puntual como siempre Ren-

-¿Por qué me hizo venir?-

-Por esa expresión que tienes, sabes que a mí no me engañas-

-¿Yashiro-san se lo contó?-

-Sí, pero él solo quiere que te ayude-

-No creo que alguien pueda ayudarme-

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó? Supongo que le confesaste que eres Kuon-

-Ése no fue el problema-

-¿No? ¿Y entonces?-

-Es que Kyoko y yo nos conocimos anteriormente-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, la conocí en mi último viaje a Kyoto con mis padres, yo sabía que ese niño era especial para ella y sin embargo se lo oculté-Ren tampoco quiso dar más detalles de la historia de Corn.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿se enojó porque se lo ocultaste?-

-Sí…-

-¿Y no le dijiste tus razones?-

-No me lo permitió, salió corriendo de mi departamento-

-¿Y por qué se lo ocultaste?-

-¿Cómo podría decirle en qué clase de persona se convirtió su amigo y arruinarle el más bello recuerdo que tiene?-

-Y supongo que no le dijiste lo otro, ¿verdad?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me dije a mi mismo que si su decisión era odiarme, lo aceptaría-

-Entonces, ¿nunca piensas decírselo?-

-Nunca-

-Yo creo que deberías-

-Presidente, escúcheme bien, jamás le diré a Kyoko que la amo, ¿entiende?-

Lory sonrió satisfecho, al fin logró que Ren lo dijera.

-Y yo insisto Ren, deberías decírselo, es más ¿por qué no se lo dices ahora mismo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sebastian, trae a Mogami-kun-

-Espere, ¿ella está aquí?-

-Sí, yo le pedí que se ocultara y escuchara, costó trabajo convencerla, de hecho la obligué-

-Pero Presidente…-

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, se encontraba Kyoko en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar…

-Mogami-san, ¿no va a salir?-

-Es que yo…no lo sé… ¿no escuchó lo que dijo?-

-Por eso mismo debería salir-

-No puedo, mis piernas no me responden-

-Déjeme decirle algo, yo opino lo mismo que el Presidente Lory, yo pienso que tienes tus manos sobre la cortina de una obra de amor de gran calidad, pero sin importar qué tan buena sea, no tiene sentido si no se abre la cortina, abrir la cortina o soltarla y dejarla como está, depende de ti, ¿qué es lo que harás?-

-Tiene razón Sebastian-

Kyoko decidida, se armó de valor, salió de la habitación y miró a Ren.

-Mogami-san…-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Yo…-

-¿Es cierto?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por eso me ocultó que era Corn?-

Él se acercó decididamente a ella.

-Sí-

-Y… ¿me ama?-

-Sí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Tanto como yo lo amo a usted?-

-Kyoko…tú…-

-Sí, yo también-

Ren se quedó mirando a Kyoko totalmente extasiado…hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos…

-¿No es hermoso esto, Sebastian? Al fin estos dos tontos se han declarado-

-¿Usted lo sabía Presidente?-preguntó sorprendido Ren.

-Claro-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?-

-Le prometí a Mogami-kun que no lo haría-

-Es cierto, yo se lo pedí-intervino Kyoko.

-Pero ahora chicos, déjenme disfrutar, esto es mejor que un dorama-

-Presidente…-

-¿Sí, Ren?-

-¿Nos dejaría a solas?-

-¿Qué? ¿Me privarás de ver su primer beso?-

-Le agradezco mucho su apoyo, pero necesito hablar con Kyoko y con referente al primer beso…ése ya se lo perdió…-

-¡Qué! ¿Cuándo? ¡Yo no sabía nada!-

-No tenía por qué saberlo-

-¡Pero yo soy su cupido!-

-Presidente…-amenazó tantito Ren…

-Sí, ya me voy…aish, ¡me privan del espectáculo!-

Una vez que Lory salió…

-Sebastian, ¿tienes todo listo?-

-Sí, aquí tiene su laptop, se ve en vivo todo lo que ocurre ahí dentro-

-Perfecto, ¿creen esos dos que no tengo instaladas cámaras en mi oficina?-


End file.
